Tired
by Swaggin' Smiles
Summary: He stood before the mirror, his upper body bare. He traced several white scars across his chest. All he had ever known was pain. He was tired. So tired. He was tired of looking at these sick, twisted scars, and yet, he kept looking. He couldn't help it. They were everywhere. He remembered every way in which they were formed. They were a part of him.


**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction ever! Thanks for clicking on my story! I'm so excited to be able to share this with you all! This type of fic has been done before, but I wanted to put my own twists and emotions into it! The italics are flashbacks in case you get confused. Please leave some constructive criticism in a review or tell me what you thought! I'm so hype for my first fan fiction :P**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters and I'm glad I don't because Nintendo does a better job with them then I ever could XD**

* * *

He stood before the mirror, his upper body bare. He traced several white scars across his chest. All he had ever known was pain. He was tired. _So tired._ He was tired of looking at these sick, twisted scars, and yet, he kept looking. He couldn't help it. They were everywhere. He remembered every way in which they were formed. They were a part of him.

He traced over a particularly deep one over his shoulder, and his mind flashed.

 _They came at him from the left and the right, in front and behind. He was tired. His eyes were lifeless. He smelled blood and almost gagged. He felt blood between his fingers and matted in his hair. He killed them with a single, instinctive swing of his blade, and yet, they wouldn't stop coming. Ten men were down, and then twenty. Thirty. Forty. Seventy. He_ wanted _them to stop. He was so tired of killing. Soldiers, no men, people just like him, formed around him in multitudes. His birthmark glowed faintly._

 _He didn't want to kill. He_ never _wanted to kill. He thought he had convinced himself that it was for his country, the people he loved, his family, and his queen. For the woman he loved. He realized then that he had been fooling himself. He felt a sharp pain hit his shoulder. He scolded himself. He knew better than to think of such things in the midst of battle. He was the goddesses chosen, and he should use their gift more wisely._

 _He really didn't want their gift though. He_ never _wanted it._

 _He felt another pain slice into his back_.

 _For some reason he was crying._

 _He was_ so _tired._

Zelda knocked on the door. She asked him what was wrong, but she didn't know why she asked. She already knew what was wrong. She had grown accustomed to his outbursts, and yet, she still felt fear strike her chest every time she heard him yell. She had every right to feel fear.

 _He was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him sleep like that. Maybe it was before the fighting began. It had lasted so long. Three long years. She clearly remembered the day she appointed Link as her Commander. He had dreadfully but willingly vowed to pick up his blade once more. She was so naive for thinking that a war with neighboring Daein would be easy, even if it was a weak nation. She should have considered the state of her own country first, but she trusted Link to end it quickly. She always depended on him, and she realized now that she depended on him too much. She often forgot how mortal he was, which was especially ignorant of her after witnessing his condition after his fight with Ganon._

 _She watched him sleep for a few moments and gently stroked his arm. She instantly regretted it._

 _He flew at her so fast, his fierce eyes leaving a trail of blue. She felt the sharp end of his knife dig into her throat and warmth trail down to her collar bone. She screamed and saw recognition flash in his eyes. His feral eyes softened then widened, and the knife fell from his hands._

 _He clenched the hair on the side of his head and screamed._

 _"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm_ so _sorry."_

 _She tried to calm the beating of her heart, and her eyes softened when they landed on Link. She tried to comfort him with her embrace. To let him know that she was fine._

 _"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _Tears poured from his eyes as he sobbed. She thought he looked so tired._

Zelda felt the scar across her neck. She asked him for the second time if he was ok. At this, he opened the door and forced a smile.

"Yes."

She didn't know why she asked because she knew he wasn't. He just looked _so tired._

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading my story. Hopefully you aren't depressed after that XD Please let me know if you see any typos, and I will fix them.**


End file.
